The Lostpedia Interview:Mark Stitham
:Mr. Leaf is responsible for this interview. Mark Stitham is an actor who has made two appearance on Lost. The first was as the Head Doctor in , and the second was as the Minister in . These questions were created by Mr. Leaf. The interview was posted on July 3, 2008. ---- Lostpedia: Do you watch Lost? ' Well, yes, of course! '''Lostpedia: If so, are you a die-hard fan or just a casual viewer? ' Die-hard! not only is it an excellent example of TV, but it's our only show here currently filming in Hawaii. '''Lostpedia: And do you have a favourite episode, character, etc? I think my favorite episode (as of Dec. 2007) would have to be the end of season three when what we assumed were flashbacks were flashforwards. I have not seen that in any TV show. Lostpedia: There's always an interesting story behind how the actors on the show get their roles. What's yours? And how did you manage to land 2 separate roles? Was the second because of your first or did you audition for both separately? What's the story there? And do you think you landed your first role because of your profession as a doctor? I tried out for my first role for Steve Williams sic, a director who is now a producer. When I told him that not only was I a real doctor, but ALSO had been the head of a peer review committee (the role in episode nine) sic, he threw up his hands and said: "It's kismet fate that you get this role!" It made us both laugh. He is a real asset to the Lost family. Lostpedia: What was it like working with Evangeline Lilly and Matthew Fox as well as the rest of the Lost cast & crew. Any interesting stories from while you were on set? Both of these stars were very supportive. Matt told me I was doing a "great" job and Evie said I did a "fantastic job." My first role went very well as did my second but the role of the minister in was filmed on Oct. 5, 2006 during Hawaii's kona weather. This is when the trade winds stop blowing and the winds come up from the Equator--the only time of the year when we need air-conditioning. The old church used, St. Augustine's'*' in Kaimuki, had NO a/c and NO ceiling fans. All three of us were dying. In between takes, Evie, Nathan Fillian sic (the groom), and I were using those hand-held fans to beat the band. Lostpedia: I'm curious, did you have any more lines that were filmed but cut, it's always fun to find out what didn't make it past production? Oh yeah, I had a full page of monologue as the minister in (12 lines) which was literally cut in half! Indeed, Matt Fox told me personally that they will film 10 days per episode but only use 8. It's all about "coverage" so the editors have maximum flexibility to build the final product you see on the screen. Lostpedia: What have you been doing since Lost? Got anything planned for the future? Lost has got eight shows in the can by this point (Dec. 2007) out of this season's 16 by the time the Writers' Guild strike occurred. All of us actors and tech staff here on Oahu obviously hope it ends soon. As for me, I had a moustache in Season One, was clean shaven in Season Three, and now will dye my hair for a possible "hat trick", i.e. third role for the last 3 seasons. BUT it's up to the producers whether I've run my string out...i.e. can't have another role. But in any event, I am one lucky "day player" (those hired for a day)--I've had two great scenes: one with the male lead and one with the female lead. '''*'Mr. Stitham has since contacted Lostpedia to inform us the church used was actually called St Clement's''